Cars: Hometown
by MononokeShojo
Summary: Mysterious new residents in Radiator Springs. Chick feels guilty. Lightning and Sally have trouble. Undesirable relatives turn up. What's going on in the town?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cars. I don't even have a own one.

Chapter I

Arrival

"Hey fellows, I've got some news for you!". It was a hot Saturday morning in Radiator Springs and Sally, Mater and all the other residents were standing in front of Flo's V8 when Lightning arrived. He seemed to be quite excited.

"We have some new residents!" Lightning said.

"So what?" asked Ramone. Indeed this wasn't really something special. Since the events at the last Piston Cup race a lot of cars came to RS every day and the most of them decided to stay for some time as famous cars like Lightning and the Fabulous Hudson Hornet lived there.

"Well, ya know, the strange thing is they came in the middle of the night. Nobody knows where they are or what they look like. Seems a bit mysterious to me".

"You're right kid. I wouldn't trust this kind of people." Sarge said darkly. "This could be the beginning of an invasion. It's a military procedure. They send a small group of people to check things out. Not to engage, but to evaluate the situation... evaluate the level of danger."

"C'mon guys, don't be so prejudiced". This was Fillmore. "Maybe they're just shy. We should visit them for showing our good will."

"Now don't rush things" said Doc firmly. "Let the matter take its course, wait and see. We don't want to drive them away by bad behaviour. As we are already talking about news, I just heard that some of you're racer friends are coming here today hotrod, including Mr The King."

"Hey, that's great! I haven't seen him for weeks!" Lightning said. "Sally told me that he and some of his friends would stay at the Cozy Cone for this summer", Doc said. "Speaking about race cars, have you heard anything about Chick Hicks since the last Piston Cup?". "Nope", Lightning answered. "Wonder if he will show up in the next season since Dinoco didn't want to be his sponsor. He couldn't expect a big welcome I guess. If you ask me he should spend the summer break at a psychiatrist". Lightning laughed but he was surprised when he felt regret while thinking at his old rival. Even if they had never been friends it had been fun to race with him. Well at least it had been fun to _beat_ him.

Some hours later a couple of race cars arrived in front of Flo's V8 Café. One of them was a blue Plymouth Superbird. Lightning, Doc and Sally came to greet them. "Hello Mr. The King!" Lightning said to the blue car "How are you?". "Hello Lightning McQueen! I'm fine again. And I'm looking forward to spend some days in that town. Now I have time enough to enjoy my free time without practicing for another race." "Yeah but I will miss you in the races" Lightning sighed "it will be pretty boring without you and I'm not sure weather Chick will be back in the next season". Lightning winced. He shouldn't have mentioned Chick. After all Chick was responsible for The King's accident.

"Chick Hicks…" The King sighed and asked "Have you heard anything from him since… well since the last race?" "No" said Lightning "Neither have I" another voice replied. It was a red race car. It was Dale Earnhardt Junior. Junior for short. He was not much older than Lightning was. "Hi Junior. How is it going?" "I'm fine" Junior said. "But we have bad news. Do you remember James Chrome?" "Of course" Lightning answered. "I don't know him very well but he always seemed friendly and he is a pretty good racer" "Well he _was_ a pretty good racer" The King said sadly. "He died 2 days ago". "WHAT?!" Lightning was shocked. "How? What happened?" "It was an engine attack" Junior explained "But it's not sure why he had one." The cars remained silence for some seconds. Then The King looked into the sky "It's getting dark.". "What about a little drive under the stars stickers?" Sally asked and smiled at Lightning "Sure!" Lightning said "See ya later guys!"

Meanwhile a green Buick Regal was standing in front of a sign saying "Welcome to Radiator Springs". It was Chick Hicks. He sighed. The last few weeks hadn't been a pleasure for him. Although he had climbed the promotion ladder. Well of course Dinoco didn't want to be his sponsor. What a surprise. But there were still plenty of reputable sponsors which wanted Chick to be their next racer. And he had good and bad press. Some called him the guy who stopped at nothing. Others ignored the circumstances and celebrated the new Piston Cup champion. But his loyal fans were gone. And even the hostile takeover bank didn't seem to be happy to deal with him.

So Chick had spent most of his time thinking about what had gone wrong. Now he understood victory can feel very empty and he thought the things leading to his victory weren't worth it. If he had lost the last race he would have tried it next season again and he would have had still all his friends and fans. He wanted his old life back. And he knew the first step was to apologize. To Strip Weathers "The King". But what to say? "Sorry, I didn't mean it. Let's forget it". And in addition there was McQueen in that town! Chick didn't want to see that brat. But how could he get into the town without meeting someone?

He was still searching for a solution when suddenly somebody spoke to him. "Hey what are you doing here in the middle of the night?". It was Sherriff. "Damn it!" Chick thought. "I hope he will not recognize me." He said: "Uhm, I was just wondering if this is the right direction to Radiator Springs". "Well," Sherriff said and looked at the giant sign saying "Welcome to Radiator Springs" "Judging by this sign I'd say it is. What's your name Mr.? "My name? Uhm… my name is… Michael. Michael Keaton!" "And what is your purpose here Mr. Keaton?" "I'm just hanging around. I should go now" Chick drove off. Looks like I have to make a detour if I don't want to meet anyone of this dump.

"I'm sure this will be fun driving through an unknown area in the night without headlights."

* * *

So, this is it. My first fanfiction ever. English is not my first language so please be gentle. If you find more than ten spelling mistakes you'll get one for free. I would be glad about reviews so I know weather I should continiue this story :)

Thanks for reading the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I nearly had a heart attack when I found out that I had so many reviews! Haha I didn't expect more than 2! I'm really glad people liked the first chapter!

**xForeignxConceptsx** – Thank you for your advice :) You're right, it's better to start a new line every time a different character speaks.

**Bovine Beauty** – I always wondered what happened to Chick after his "victory". I'm sure way down deep inside he's a good guy :)

**Buick Regal Racecar**** 56** – Sorry we had the same idea

I also want to thank **NikChik-11**, **JustKaro43**, **CaribbeanCrazyGal** and **BorntothePurple**

**Disclaime**r I still don't own cars.

Chapter II

Stars and strangers

Lightning and Sally were sitting in front of the Wheel Well Motel, watching the stars, when Lightning suddenly screamed: "There was a shooting star! Right there!"

Sally laughed and asked: "Have you never seen one before Stickers?"

"Well of course I have. When I was a child. But the last few years… I didn't spend much time watching the stars. But it's wonderful. Sitting here… lost in thought… wondering about philosophical questions…"

"Like what?"

"Maybe there are other creatures than cars… or maybe our world is just part of a big movie. Or part of the imagination of some untalented fanfiction writer."

"Could be" Sally laughed. Did you never go out with a girl to watch the sky at night?"

"When I went out with girls we were most of the time sitting in expensive restaurants… and of course it was never something serious. Just one or two dates. And you… did you went out to watch stars with somebody?"

Sally laughed. "Do you want me to ask how many boyfriends I had?"

"Uhm, no. Well yes. You don't have to answer that question."

"That's all right Stickers. Actually I had only one boyfriend when I lived in California. His name was Vincent. But I broke up after a couple of month. Nothing serious as well."

Lightning was happy about that answer. Sally always seemed to have much more experience about important things of life. It made him feel childish.

"But this will change soon" he thought. "I will show her that I'm not the arrogant Lightning McQueen I used to be. And I will tell her how much she means to me."

It wasn't the first time he decided to tell Sally that she was something special to him. He wanted to say her how much he liked her but he never had found the rights words. But today it was such a wonderful night, just perfect.

However when he looked her in the eyes, he suddenly felt that it wasn't always about words. Sally was staring back at him with her beautiful eyes. Her mouth came dangerous near to his…

_THUMP! _

They both recoiled. "What was this?!" Sally whispered. The noise had come from a near bush. Suddenly a very familiar looking car appeared.

"Chick Hicks?! Is that you?" Lightning asked, staring at the car.

"No it's Batman. Of course it's me smart boy!" Chick snapped. "Did you already forget what I look like?"

"Well" Lightning said. "Last time we met you looked much better."

That was true. Chick was covered by mud and pieces of a cactus. He looked exhausted.

"What's that for?" Lightning asked. "Don't tell me I missed another fancy-dress ball!"

"You didn't" Chick seemed grumpy. "I got lost in that wild while I was trying to find that ridiculous town Radiator Springs. And then I met some crazy guy called Frank who chased me across a field.

"So why didn't you take the Route 66? It leads directly to the town. You can't miss it."

"I didn't take it because I wanted to avoid meeting stupid people asking me stupid questions! That's why!"

"Charming. But what do you want in our town anyway?" Sally asked him.

Chick sighed. "Listen, I'm not in the mood to talk about that. I have… stuff to do there. But all I want now is to sleep. I can't go the whole way back and I don't want to stay in that town. It's not necessary that everyone finds out I'm there."

"You could stay right here. At the Wheel Well Motel. It has reopened." Sally replied friendly. "And tomorrow we could bring you to Radiator Springs. I'm sure nobody will ask you stupid questions if you come together with us."

"Thanks a lot" Chick said sheepishly.

"I can't believe it. Chick Hicks comes to Radiator Springs. Are you sure you're not drunk?" Lightning joked.

"Shut up" Chick snapped. "And don't tell anyone I'm coming or you will pay for it!"

"You should take a shower before threatening people. We'll see you tomorrow. And then you will tell good old McQueen what you're here for! Let's go Sally."

They both left. Lightning was angry because Chick had interrupted them but he was also very surprised.

When they arrived in front of Sally's Motel they found Strip Weathers, his wife Lynda, Junior and some other cars still awake. They were talking about the late James Chrome.

"He had a wife and a child. Must be terrible for them" Junior sighed.

Again Lightning had to think about his old life. "If I had died there wouldn't have been many people crying for me" he thought sadly. Except for his parents and of course Mack and some of the Rust-eeze company. He glanced at Sally, once more wishing to change his life.

While the others were talking about James Chrome nobody noticed the turquoise car that was sneaking around the Cozy Cone Motel.

"Hey there!" the stranger whispered. The other cars didn't hear it, except for Mater. He came closer to the car that was standing in the shadows. "Who are you?" Mater asked.

"Can't tell you, sorry my rusty friend. But maybe you could do me a favor. Have you seen this guy in your town?" He showed Mater a picture. There was a green car with the number 86 on it.

"Oh I'm sure I've seen this guy before… but I can't remember where. But never in our town, that's for sure."

"He's not here? What a pity… well if you meet him please tell me. You would do the FBI and me a great favor."

"FBI?" Mater repeated.

The stranger just snickered and vanished.

* * *

The next morning the residents of Radiator Springs and the race cars met again at Flo's Café for breakfast.

"Can't wait to see Chick. I want to find out what's going on with him" Lightning thought. And he wondered what would happen if The King found out about it. He always seemed to be a calm and reasonable guy but still…

Suddenly the blue forklift Guido started shouting something in Italian. Luigi looked at him and then in the direction Guido was pointing at. "Hey! Our new residents are coming!"

Everybody looked at the two cars approaching the Café. They had been in the town for two days now but nobody had seen them until now.

The King gasped. So did Lightning and Junior. One of them was a mauve female Mazda Xedos 9, the other one was a blue female Mazda RX-8 who seemed to be the daughter of the Xedos 9.

The race cars stared at the mauve car. It was Mary Chrome, the wife of the late James Chrome.

* * *

_What will the meeting between Chick and The King be like? Who was the stranger in the shadows? What is the family of James Chrome doing in Radiator Springs?_

Reviews are always appreciated, I'm happy about every single one :)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is much longer than I expected it to be. I spent two nights thinking carefully how the talk between Chick Hicks and The King should be like…hope you like it! And I'm so happy about all my reviews! Thanks to

**JustKaro42**, **Nik-Chick11**, **Buick Regal Racecar 56**, **BorntothePurple**, **xForeignxConcepts**, **Bovine Beauty**.

You're wonderful people!

**JustKaro43** – Haha you could be right… Maybe there will be some drama…

**Buick Regal Racecar 56** – Bomb building experts? LOL sounds great! I have to read your stories soon!

**xForeignxConceptsx** - laughs Guess this would have been a gruesome death for Chick…

**Bovine Beauty** – Yeah, it's odd that's the FBI is looking for Chick. How will he react when he finds out?

**Disclaimer**: Pixar and Disney own Cars. I don't. Damn it.

Chapter III

Realization

The race cars stared at Mary Chrome and didn't know what to say. But it wasn't necessary to say anything because it was Mary who started speaking.

"Good morning new neighbors. My name is Mary Chrome and this is my daughter Lara. We bought a house here some days ago. Unfortunately we weren't able to talk to our new neighbors earlier but we had a case of death in our family."

"My father" Lara explained quietly. She was staring at the ground.

Lightning nearly said "I know" but this wouldn't have been very tactful.

Mary continued: "Well you see we have been very busy the last few days. But I hope we will all become good friends and I'm sure me and my daughter will be happy here. Now please excuse us, we still have to unpack some crates. Goodbye."

"Well Welcome to Radiator Springs, Mrs. Chrome. And our heartfelt sympathy!" Doc said.

Mary Chrome nodded and drove off together with her daughter.

The cars remained silent. Lightning didn't know exactly how he had imagined a mourning widow but certainly not like that.

"Is it just me or was this a bit… odd? And why was she talking to us like we were strangers to her? She knows we have raced together with her husband."

"Mary was always like that", the King sighed. "She never shows much emotion. Therefore it can be sometimes really hard to deal with her. I knew her when I was younger. But I haven't seen her often since her marriage. She and James travelled a lot."

"But I wonder why they are in Radiator Springs of all places."

"Maybe she will tell us one day. Now we know at least our new residents are just two women and no hostile troops." Lightning said and laughed. "Oh I nearly forgot… I have to go…"

Chick woke up because the alarm clock was ringing. _Where the heck am I? _

"Hey are you still sleeping?" he heard a voice.

"Who is this?!" Chick asked. "Be careful I've got a pillow and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"It's me, Lightning" the voice behind the door of the room answered. "I'm here to bring you to Radiator Springs. Remember?".

He remembered. _Radiator Springs. The King_. Yeah, of course. Chick gulped. Today he would speak to The King. He felt nervous. He spent the whole night searching for the right words.

"Come in" he said to McQueen.

Lightning entered. "So" he started "I will bring you to the town but I think you could at least tell me what you want to do there!"

I… I want to talk to Strip Weathers." Chick said without looking at Lightning.

"_You want to talk to him_? Well why not. I'm sure he will be happy to see you!"

"Don't be sarcastic! All I want to do is to say that I'm sorry!" Chick snapped.

"_Sorry_?" Lightning started laughing. "Chick Hicks wants to say he's sorry? Now that's a historic moment!

"Oh yeah, it's sooo easy for Mr. Nice Guy!! The winner of the hearts can easily judge about the bad Chick Hicks! You're the friendly, helpful boy while I'm the evil racer who cares only about himself. That's how you see it, isn't it?! Well I guess that's how _everyone_ sees it!! But let me tell you something: You don't know anything about me! Do you think you are a better car than me? You and me, we were the same before the last race. You were an arrogant brat who cared only about his carrier. Ha! Even your pit crew despised you! At least I was listening to people who tried to support me!

"But I changed!" Lightning snapped "I'm not that arrogant person anymore. While you…"

"_What_? While I can't change? Because there has to be always a good guy and a bad guy? I made a mistake. A terrible one. I regret it and I want a second chance!"

Lightning said nothing. Chick's words were a severe blow to him. He was right. He and Chick had been both selfish. And if he could change why shouldn't Chick be able to change as well?

"Well sorry… I never thought about it like that…"

"Yeah, whatever. Now bring me to that town so I can get it over."

Chick followed Lightning. Unfortunately most of the residents of Radiator Springs stand around since it was very hot day.

"Hey, I think I've seen this guy before" Mater said. "In a magazine or on a poster… Does anyone know him?

"That's Michael Keaton." Sherriff said. "I met him some time ago. He was hanging around near our town."

"That's the evil green car that caused the accident of Mr. Weathers!" Luigi said.

"Well green is the colour of the nature" Fillmore said. "He can't be that evil."

"You shouldn't judge people by their colour." Sarge growled. "I wonder what this dangerous rowdy is doing in our town!"

"_Oh Yeah. The evil green car is here! Fear my powers and run away!" _Chick thought angrily.

"There we go. The King is in this room." Lightning said. They were standing in front of Sally's Motel.

"Yeah. Thanks. I will talk to him now…"

"I'm really glad you want to apologize. And Chick…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I watch the whole scene while eating popcorn?"

"Yes, I do! Go away!"

Lightning sighed and drove off.

Chick turned to The King's room. He knocked. He felt sick.

_You can still __run away. You can still run away. You can still run away…_

Strip Weathers opened "Who-" he stopped when he saw who was standing there.

Silence.

Chick gulped. "Um… hello!"

_Great start!_

Pause.

Finally Strip said: „It's you."

"Yeah. It's me." _Excellent Chick, you're doing great!_

Chick breathed deeply. "Please… could we-"

"It's YOU!!" someone yelled. It was Lynda Weathers who was standing behind her husband. She approached. "You treacherous, malicious little…"

_Okay, Chick, slowly walk away…!_

"Honey, please! I think Chick wants to tell me something." Strip said and looked back to the green car.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you if we could have a private talk…"

Before Strip could answer his wife yelled: "You will so not have a private talk!! Strip you will not talk to this dangerous guy alone!"

"I don't think it will be dangerous to talk with him. After all it's not about winning a race so I guess I don't have to worry" Strip said coolly.

"_Ouch"_ Chick thought and said: "Maybe we should go for a drive"

"Why not" Strip replied and they both left.

Meanwhile Lightning McQueen driving on the Route 66 and thought about Chicks words. "_I was never like him! I would have never hurt someone just for the winning! Or would I…_?"

"Hey!!! _Look out_!

"What the-" Lightning hadn't paid attention to his way and suddenly there was car in front of him.

"Oh hell!" he yelled and braked. He bumped into the car.

"Sorry, I-"

"Who do you think you are?! This is not a race track!" the car yelled. It was a female elderly red one. "It should be forbidden to drive so fast like you did!"

Lightning, still angry about Chick, was not in the mood to be friendly. "Listen lady, I'm a race car and maybe you don't know it but cars like me are supposed to drive fast!"

"Then you should spend your life on a track without harming other people! But it seems like you think the streets are all yours!"

"No. But I apologized and it was just an accident, now calm down and leave me alone!"

He just turned and headed for the town and heard the car yell: "When I was younger they arrested cars like you!"

"So what do you want to tell me?" Strip asked Chick.

"Well first of all… how are you doing?"

"As you can see I'm fine again." Strip said.

"That's great" Chick sighed. "Strip, I want you to know how sorry I am. I never meant this accident to happen. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did. Because you wanted to win this race by all means."

Chick remained silence for some seconds. Then he said quietly: "That's true. I've never wanted something so much before. The only thing I could thought about was "I will not come behind of him again".

Strip shook his head. "But why, Chick? Why was it so important for you to win? Of course when I was a racer I saw a lot of guys like you or Lightning McQueen. Young folks always want to be the best. But a race is not just about winning. It doesn't mean that you are the best one only because you win some cup."

Chick sighed. "You see… when I was a child there was nothing special about me. I was often very reserved. My brother was a very happy child, everybody liked him, and he was funny and had many friends. Our mother had never told us about our father until we were older. After she had left him she was married two times. Always rich and famous guys. After a while I thought she had left our father because he wasn't something special. And I thought neither will I become something special. I mean of course my mother loves me and she never made me feel like I was not good enough but still… no one thought that the quiet Chick Hicks would ever become some tough guy. Well and when I discovered that I was one of the best race cars in school suddenly everything changed. I had friends, people admired me and my mother was so proud of me. Life was good! But after a while it wasn't enough anymore to be just _one_ of the bests! It was like "You are good, but there are cars which are better than you. One day it will be like it was when I was a child, then you aren't something special anymore! I thought "if I win the Piston Cup, than the wonderful life will never change again". And I thought "if I lose this race, than everyone will see that you aren't so special like they thought you were"!

Chick's voice had become a whisper. He looked Strip in the eyes. "Believe me Strip, I never wanted someone to get hurt. When I was a child you were my inspiration, I wanted to be like you! And I didn't notice that I lost many things in the last few years. Yes, the whole family is proud of me, but I hardly see my mother or anyone, it's been nearly five years since I visit my hometown. Yes, I won many races, but I never could enjoy it because I always thought that I could loose the next one. I get it know. That racing isn't just about winning. And that people will not like me only because I'm the winner of a race. And I'm so sorry that I haven't understood these things earlier. I'm sorry it was necessary to hurt someone before I saw things clearly.

Strip Weathers was surprised. He had expected Chick to apologize for his deed one day, when Chick would discover that victory is not so always so wonderful. But he would have never expected to hear such things from Chick Hicks. Strip Weathers always wondered why young race cars want the victory so badly and why they often do no pay attention to the important things of life.

"Chick" he said "When we started to race together I really liked you. I mean an old champion like me always likes to see next generation of race cars and I thought-" he smiled "that you was really something _special._ I thought the same about McQueen. I thought that the both of you could be true champions if you only would not forget that it's not always about winning. Well, seems like Lightning understood it and it seems like you are about to understand it as well. So let's forget what happened during the last race."

"Oh, thanks! Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how terrible the last days have been for me! I'm so glad everything is okay now!"

Strip smiled. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to leave or will you stay for some days? It's really nice here."

"Well, actually I don't know what else to do… so I guess I could stay here. Than people will stop thinking I don't care about the car I nearly killed…"

"That's great. I will go back to Lynda now, guess she's very angry… Wanna join me?"

"No thanks" Chick said. "Your wife scares me."

Strip laughed and left.

Chick smiled. The talk had been a relief to me. But he was also a bit confused. He hadn't planed to tell someone all these things… and now he felt that he really should change something in his life. But that wouldn't be so easy…

"Oh, this was sooo touching!" It was Lightning.

"What… were you eavesdropping?!"

"Nay" Lightning replied. "I heard only the last few words and seems like Chick Hicks became a nice guy! I'm glad everything is all right now!"

"Now let me tell you something: I apologized because it was the right thing to do! And I will never do something like this accident again, but this doesn't mean that you and I are friends now! I don't want to pick flowers or hang around with you! Unfortunately I don't have such a perfect life like Mr. McQueen and in the next race I'll beat you!"

Chick left.

"Well thanks a lot" Lightning murmured angrily. What a day. Nothing but strange and unfriendly people!

He met Sally at her Motel and wanted to tell her about all the things when someone came to the Motel. It was an elderly red car.

"Oh no!" Lightning thought. "That's the hag I met on the Route 66. I hope she don't want to stay here…"

The red lady didn't notice Lightning. She turned to Sally.

Sally gasped. "Mum!"

* * *

_Seems like it wasn't a good day for Lightning. Chick apologized but he still seems to be unhappy. And we still don't know what Mary Chrome or the stranger want in Radiator Springs…_

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon. Luckily I still have some free time!


	4. Chapter 4

Update! Sorry it took so much time! And I think this chapter is quite short, but I promise that I will upload the next one soon, it's almost finished! And I also started to read the fanfictions of some of my reviewers.

**JustKaro43** – I'm glad you liked the conversation between Chick and The King :) I spent so much time thinking about it…

**Buick Regal Racecar 56** – You'll find out more about Chicks brother in this chappie ;) I have to read all your stories coz I think your Thunder is a quite interesting character!

**BorntothePurple **– Yeah, Chick opened up, but now he also have to show that he's able to change things :)

**Bovine Beauty** – You're so right! Cars has taught a wonderful lesson about life and it influenced mine

And I also want to thank **CaribbeanCrazyGal** and **NikChik-11**

Chapter IV

FBI ?!

„Mum… but what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me that you want to visit me?"

"Well, I'm your mother so I think I don't need an invite if I want to visit my first-born daughter."

"Of course not… I'm just surprised… since this is the first time you visit me here in Radiator Springs."

"You seem always so delighted when you talk about this… _town_, so I decided I should take a look at it since they report so much about it in the news. And Allison will arrive tomorrow. The poor girl needs vacation. She broke up with her boyfriend."

"Oh… poor Allison. Um, so that means you want to stay here?" Sally didn't seem to be very happy.

While Sally and her mother were talking Lightning wondered if he could run away before that woman would notice him. No. Sooner or later Sally would want to introduce him to her mother…

Sally's mother turned around and saw Lightning. She stared at him for some seconds than she turned to her daughter and asked: "Is this guy the page boy of your hotel? Honey, you should dismiss this man without notice!"

"Well" Sally said, looking very surprised "actually this guy is Lightning McQueen. Have you never heard about him? And he does not work here. He is… my boyfriend."

"He is _what_? Her mother looked like Sally had said Lightning was a drug dealer.

"_Time to start talking"_ Lightning thought. He gulped and said. "Um, good evening. I'm Lightning McQueen. We met this afternoon and I'm sorry… I wasn't very polite…" He tried to smile.

"You know each other?" Sally asked surprised.

"Yes, indeed. I met your… _boyfriend_ while coming to this town. It seems to me like he is not able to distinguish a street from a race track. Only because racing is the only thing one can do it doesn't mean you should do it all the time."

"No, I wasn't practicing for a race… Sorry, I just had a bad day and… well, sorry" _Stop saying sorry!_

Sally's mother raised an eyebrow and turned to her daughter. "Honey, I'm tired. I think I will go to my room now. Maybe you could show me your new hometown tomorrow."

"Sure Mum. Good night."

Her mother left.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sally! I didn't know that she's your mother… if I had known I wouldn't have been so impolite to her…"

"So you are only impolite to women that are not important for you?"

"Of course not! I mean…"

"It's all right Stickers. Don't worry. I know my mother can be very…stubborn. When I told her some years ago that I want to stay forever here in Radiator Springs, she wasn't very happy. Not at all. She always wanted me to get to the top, marrying a famous guy…"

"Well but then she should like me! I'm very famous" Lightning said.

Sally laughed cheerlessly "I forgot to mention that she doesn't think that being a race car is a profession. She wants a guy who is attorney or something like that."

"Now that's just great" he murmured. "By the way, who is Allison?"

"She's my little sister. She's 20. Allison is Mum's perfect girl. But she's also very shy." Sally sighed. "I don't think the next few days will be a pleasure… but please try to get along with my mother Stickers."

"Sure. I'll try."

-

The next day Chick Hicks was hanging around lost in thought. He was still happy that he had made it up with The King, but he did regret his words a bit. He shouldn't have told him all these things about his past. It made him feel weak and now he was also thinking about these things all the time. He didn't want to think about them! Sure, now he wanted to change his life. But how?! It had been easy for McQueen. He had friends and people who had told him about important things in life.

"But I have not so good friends. How can you change if you feel so alone?" he thought sadly.

"Oh. Hello" a voice said.

Chick turned around. There was a young girl.

"Oh, hi there" Chick said. He was sure he had never seen this girl before. Nevertheless she seemed familiar to Chick. "Hey, have we met before?" he asked.

"Well I have never spoken to you before but I'm sure you know my father. James Chrome."

"Oh sure! You're his daughter? How is he doing?"

She looked him in the eyes. "Haven't you heard about him in the news?"

Chick frowned. He had been so busy the last few days because of the whole accident thing. He had heard people talking about James Chrome. But he didn't know why.

"Not exactly. Why?"

"He died some days ago"

"He's dead?! Jesus! I'm sorry for you!"

"It's all right. After his death my mother and I moved to Radiator Springs. Don't know why. By the way, my name is Lara. Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am? I thought after the last Piston Cup Race everyone knows me…"

"Normally I don't watch these races. I was never interested in racing. My parents wanted me to race when I was younger. But I never did. Too dangerous and too much hectic atmosphere."

"Yeah, it can be very dangerous…" Chick murmured. "And my name is Chick. Chick Hicks."

"Chick Hicks?" She seemed surprised.

"You see, I told you must have heard about me."

"Yeah, but not because of some race… some hours ago I met a strange guy who asked me if I know where Chick Hicks is and that he must be in this town. He claimed to be an FBI agent."

"What?! The FBI is looking for me?" Chick asked dismayed. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious." She gave him a sharp glance "Have you done anything bad?"

"No!" Chick said. _Well you attacked a car during a race. But why should the FBI care about that? Or maybe some crazy fans of The King decided to let me pay for the accident…_

"But I'm not sure if you can trust him." Lara continued. "When I asked him to take a look at his pass he just snickered and left. And for some odd reason he was wearing a hat so I could hardly see his face."

"What did he look like?" Chick asked nervous. If this guy was one muscular wrestler Chick decided he should hire a bodyguard.

"He was rather small and thin. And turquoise. He didn't seem to be dangerous."

"Was he… _wait!_ Turquoise you say?! Oh…I can't believe… oh wait, I'll get you!!"

"What?" Lara was confused.

But Chick gave no answer and drove off.

"_There are really odd people in this town"_ Lara thought.

"Hello" another voice said to Lara. It belonged to a red car. "What did Chick want from you?" he asked.

"Nothing" Lara replied. "We were just talking. And who are you?"

"My Name is Dale Earnhardt Junior. You can call me Junior. We met when you and your mother greeted the residents of Radiator Springs. I haven't seen you since this meeting."

Lara sighed. "Yeah, my mother does not want me to talk too much with the people here… I wonder why she insisted to move to this town if she doesn't like these cars…"

"Well actually I'm not a resident, I'm a race car."

"Another race car? Seems like there are plenty of race cars here… . Are you a friend of Chick Hicks?"

"Um, not really! I'm not sure you can trust that guy… so be careful."

Junior left.

_Really odd people!_

-

Meanwhile Lightning had told Strip Weathers and Mater about his encounter with Sally's mother.

"That's not funny!" Lightning moaned when Strip and Mater laughed. "I wanted to show Sally how nice I can be and now her mother hates me! And Sally wants me to have dinner with her and her mother this evening!"

"Maybe you can show her that you are actually a great guy" Mater said.

"Hey pals" a voice said. "How is it going?" A turquoise car was standing there, wearing a hat.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked.

"Hey I met this guy before" Mater murmured. "He's looking for this Chick boy." Loudly he said: "Now what are you doing here? Why do you act so mysterious all the time?"

"Well" the stranger smiled. "It's much more fun with mystery."

"What do you want from Chick anyway?"

"I-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Chick Hicks suddenly appeared.

"Hey, stay where you are" the turquoise guy said to him. "I'm armed!"

Lightning, Strip and Mater looked shocked. "Now things are heating up" Lightning murmured.

But Chick didn't seem to be scared.

"No, you are not armed" he spat.

"Yeah but I wish I was" the stranger laughed and removed his hat.

Chick sighed angrily and said to the other three race cars: "Let me introduce you to the most annoying person on this planet: My little brother Kyle!"

* * *

_Will Lightning be able to impress Sally's mother? And Chick's brother is here! He doesn't seem to be very happy about his presence. So seems like Chick don't have to be afraid of the FBI but that don't mean everything is all right. _

Hehe the idea a car wearing a hat seems still odd to me... .Please review. I'll finish the next chapter soon and it will be longer than this one here.

Hell, I almost forgot the **Disclaimer**: I don't own Cars so please don't sue me!


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter! I wish I could update more often but school has started again and know I have to think about new chapters during lessons (what I shouldn't do :p).

And I have a new reviewer!

**Buick Regal Racecar 56** – ADHD? Now that reminds me of my cousin

**BorntothePurple **– Glad you liked the dialog! Don't worry, I'm not planning to make Chick too nice. And it would boring if he was suddenly a nice guy ;)

**Bovine Beauty** – Yeah seems like the FBI is not really after Chick but that does not mean that he will not have trouble ;)

**JustKaro43** – Thanks, I'm glad it was entertaining for you :)

**potternutter** – Yeah, Michael Keaton voiced Chick in the movie. And you're right, Mack is wearing that cute cap… Thanks for your reviews!

And thanks to **CarribeanCrazyGal** and **NikChik-11**!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything except for Kyle, Sally's Family and the Chrome family. I'm sure somebody owns the brand names of cars I mention in my story but it's certainly not me.

Chapter V

Brothers and sisters

Lightning, Mater and Strip stared at the grinning turquoise Buick Reatta. Finally Lightning said:" Your brother? That strange guy is your brother?"

"I'm afraid he is." Chick snarled and turned to his brother. "What the heck are you doing here? Why do you follow me? And why are you annoying the people here?"

Kyle laughed. "What a lovely welcome! And so many questions! I just wanted to visit my big brother."

Chick rolled his eyes. "Sure. And why do you want the cars here to believe that I'm chased by the FBI?"

"I just wanted to have a bit fun. Don't be so grumpy!"

"Yeah, very funny" Chick said. "Everybody had fun, now you can leave."

"Oh C'mon, we haven't seen each other for months! And by the way I have a message for you!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" It was Sally. "Another visitor?"

"He's the brother of Mr. Chick Hicks" Mater explained.

"Enchanté mademoiselle!" Kyle said with an enthusiastic smile "Chick, you never told me that such beautiful girls live in your town!"

"It's not _my_ town" Chick replied angrily "I don't live here! And now excuse me, gotta go!"

"Don't you want to hear the message?" Kyle asked.

"Not really."

"Hey, I'd like to hear it." Lightning said.

"Stickers, that's none of your business!" Sally said firmly.

Chick sighed heavily. "All right, what do you want to tell me? I hope it's important!"

"Mum is going to marry. Again." Kyle said sadly. "Her former husband left her some weeks ago."

"Your father left her? Oh, I'm sorry for both of you!" Sally said.

"He wasn't our father." Chick explained. He didn't want to show the others that this message made him sad. Eric, the former husband, had been a nice man. And he had taken care for Chick and Kyle.

"Yeah, but he had been like a father to us" Kyle said. "Our mother never talked about our real father until Chick and I were older. When we were children she told us that he was a bumper car living in Alaska. Remember, Chick?" He laughed.

"Would you please stop telling people that you don't even know about our family affairs?" Chick snapped.

"But I know them. At least I know Mr. Strip Weathers here and you" – Kyle pointed at Lightning "must be Lightning McQueen or like Chick always says "the stupid red idiot"."

"Well, I prefer Mr. McQueen!" Lightning said coolly.

"I think" Sally started "We should leave Chick and Kyle alone now, I'm sure you want to talk-"

"There will be no talking, thanks" Chick shouted "I have to go!"

Chick turned around and drove off. Lightning followed him.

"Hey, what have you got against your brother?"

"Nothing" Chick replied angrily and nearly forgot that he didn't want to talk to Lightning since they weren't friends. "It's just because people love him because he's _such_ a funny guy who knows how to charm the girls and who is always in a good mood. And now guess who then always seems to be the grumpy and bad big brother?!"

"Well but you can't hate him only because he's nice and funny? Or-"

"Or maybe" It was Kyle, who suddenly appeared "Maybe it's embarrassing for the famous Chick Hicks to have such an untalented brother who has no job?"

Chick ignored the question. "Why are you still here?"

Kyle sighed. "Did I happen to mention that Mum wants me to move out? I don't know what to do now! How can she leave her youngest son all alone in this cruel world?!"

"She doesn't want her 23 years old son who is to lazy to work living in her house anymore? What a heartless woman!" Chick said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable!" Kyle said seriously "And that's why I decided to stay here!" he added with a big smile. "It will be fun, the Hicks brothers are together again and-" but before he could finish the sentence Chick had already run away.

Kyle sighed and shook his hood. "I just don't understand why all my relatives are trying to get rid of me." he said to Lightning.

"Life is hard" Lightning replied. "And now excuse me, I have to go. I have to impress the woman who will become my mother-in-law!".

Chick headed for the Route 66, driving fast. He was seized with anger. It was impossible for him to stay where Kyle was. He should leave the town immediately. Yeah, why not? The idea to stay in this town had been just stupid. Why should he? Did he really believe that just staying in Radiator Springs would turn him into a lovely car like McQueen? _This town isn't a health resort. And they already have their hero there!_ he thought angrily.

And now KYLE was here!

_Now that beats everything!_

So typical. Kyle was there for some minutes and all the others liked him. Of course they did. It's much more pleasant to deal with such a funny and nice boy. Much more pleasant than to deal with someone like Chick Hicks!

He thought about stupid McQueen's words.

Of course it was ridiculous to hate Kyle. He was his little brother after all. And it was ridiculous not to like him just because he wasn't so complicated like Chick was.

But still, he didn't like Kyle being near him. It was like being a child again when most people tried to avoid talking with Chick and preferred his little brother. The others maybe thought he didn't notice it but of course Chick did.

And besides Kyle _was_ annoying! Totally unable to be serious.

And still so naïve! He really didn't notice that Chick sometimes was just jealous and so Kyle always wanted to cheer his big brother up. But by doing this he just made Chick angry.

Chick sighed. And of course his little brother wasn't so funny just to make Chick look like the bad boy. He just was a carefree kid.

Nevertheless Chick didn't want him to stay in his near.

Yeah, Chick had told The King that he wanted to change the things… also his relationship to his family.

Easier said than done.

He had gave up so many things for his carrier… and now it felt like there was no turning back.

_And I don't think people will change their mind about me so easily…Whatever! And I hope Strip Weathers will not tell the other cars about what I said to him or I'll kick – _

"Excuse me! Could you please stop? I want to ask you a question!" someone suddenly shouted.

Chick stopped and looked around. There was a pink Porsche Carrera GT with green eyes. She reminded Chick of somebody… Yeah, she looked a bit like the girlfriend of stupid McQueen.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Chick asked.

"Could you please show me the way to Radiator Springs? You know this… street seems to be a bit insecure… and dirty. Unbelievable that Mum didn't want me to lend a trailer… ."

"Radiator Springs? Don't worry; you just have to follow this Route. It's not really insecure (even though a lot of mad people live here you know…). May I ask what you wanna do in that town? Only wonderful and respectable cars are welcome in this town so if you aren't some kind of hero you should leave right now" Chick murmured.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Well, I want to visit my sister. She lives in this town. And my mother told me that she has a boyfriend there who seems to be good-for-nothing."

So she was the sister of McQueen's girlfriend?

Chick smirked. "Good-for-nothing? That must be Lightning McQueen. Some people think he's such a great boy but I knew him before he turned to be one… ."

"Really? Well my sister always had a bad taste… Anyway, could you please bring me to this town?"

Chick hesitated. Actually he wanted to leave this place immediately. But where should he go then? And it would be very amusing to see stupid McQueen dealing with a family who thought he was unreliable. Very tempting…

"Well, sure I can!"

Meanwhile Strip Weathers and Junior were talking about the latest events. They were still surprised that such a strange and funny guy turned out to be the brother of Chick Hicks.

Strip thought about Chick's words during his apologize.

Chick had seemed to be unhappy with his life. But apparently it was hard for him to change it. This Kyle was nice guy, sure, but Chick didn't seem to like him at all. And if you don't like people for years you can't change your feelings that fast…Strip knew this feeling…

"… so I think somebody should cheer her up, right?" Junior said.

"Um… what? Sorry, I wasn't listening" Strip said sheepishly. "What are you talking about?"

Junior rolled his eyes. "Lara Chrome! I feel sorry for her. She seems to be pretty lonely in this town and her mother is quite strange… Well actually there are a lot of strange people in this town at the moment… ."

Lightning and Sally were waiting for Alison in front of the Cozy Cone Motel and much to their surprise Alison was escorted by Chick Hicks.

"Hey, I thought you left the town." Lightning said to Chick.

"I didn't. Where's my brother?" Chick asked coldly.

"He wanted to greet some residents since he wants to stay here."

"Poor residents" Chick replied.

"Alison! How are you doing honey?!" It was Sally's mother.

"Hello Mum. And hello big sister." Alison said.

"Hi Ajay!" Sally greeted her sister.

Her mother turned to Chick Hicks. "And you are…?"

"My name is Chick. Chick Hicks."

"I'm Olivia Carrera. Why are you with my daughter?"

"Well I showed her the way to this town."

Olivia studied him. "Are you a _race car_?"

"Um, I am."

"Really… well, I think my daughters and I should have dinner now… "

Alison murmured "Thanks" to Chick and followed her mother.

"You know, this family is not a big fan of race cars" Lightning sighed.

"Well I guess that's _your_ problem!" Chick said venomous and left.

Lightning sighed and followed Sally and her family.

Maybe at least Alison would like him.

But Alison, he found out soon, was not allowed to like things her mother didn't like. She seemed a bit arrogant but she obeyed her mother like a little girl. During dinner she didn't talk much.

Meanwhile Olivia Carrera told her daughter how wonderful living in L.A. was and that Sally shouldn't miss it just because of Radiator Springs.

Lightning tried to be polite and friendly but Olivia ignored him most of the time.

Sally remained silent.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you" Olivia suddenly said to Sally. "Vincent will come tomorrow. He will only stay for two days but I think it would be wonderful to meet him you haven't talked to him for months…"

Sally looked shocked. "Well… is that really necessary?"

"Vincent?" Lightning repeated. "Your former boyfriend?"

Olivia turned to him and now she smiled.

"Boyfriend? Vincent was Sally's fiancé!"

Depressing silence.

"MUM!!!" Sally shouted.

Olivia smirked. "What? You didn't tell him?"

Shocked, Lightning looked from Olivia to Sally. "I… I think I should leave now… I have… stuff to do…"

"Stickers, wait!" Sally pleaded.

But Lightning turned around and left.

* * *

_Hell life is really hard for Lightning at the moment… So much to Chick's dismay his brother will stay with him. And seems like Chick isn't ready yet to become a better person._

Please review or I'll cry. I will update as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe it! Not a single update since beginning of school…. I'm so sorry, dear readers! But the last month have been very hard… school is killing me, I'm still not sure weather I'll survive the trial period or not, my best friend has to leave school and someone of my family died…

But I assure you that I will not stop writing this story so if I don't update for some time it means I'm just busy (or someone killed me).

Thanks to all my reviewers: **Buick Regal Racecar 56, NikChik-11, CaribbeanCrazyGal, potternutter, Bovine Beauty, BorntothePurple, JustKaro43, eventyraren and Sunny204!**

I hope you still like my story! Here we go.

Chapter VI

Vincent

They say that you can tell from looking at the mother what your wife will be like in the future. If this was true, Lightning McQueen would have run away from Sally in the moment he met her mother. Luckily Sally didn't seem to be like her mother. Not at all.

But at the moment he didn't feel happy about this fact. He was shocked and disappointed.

Sure, he and Sally haven't known each other for a very long time. Only for a few weeks. And you don't tell someone you have known only for a few weeks every detail of your past. But at least the important things! If you had killed somebody in your past or if you had seen an UFO or things like that you should tell your friend soon! And engagements are in the top ten of these things!!

"_I have told her everything that weigh heavily on me_" he thought. "And some days ago we talked about love stories! And she mentioned this Vincent fellow! She told me he was just a boyfriend. Nothing serious. And now I had to find out that he was her fiancé! And it has to be the old hag of all people who tells me what's going on!"

„Now, how is it going? Are you having a nice evening?" Lightning heard a mocking voice. It was Chick. _Oh great, that's all I wanted!_ Lightning thought angrily and said to Chick: "Yeah, a really nice evening! And such lovely people…"

Chick smirked maliciously. "Oh really? Well, I talked to your girlfriend's sister this afternoon and she didn't seem to be very keen on race cars and neither does her mother. You seem a bit tense."

"You are a race car as well, aren't you?" Lightning replied.

"Yeah, but I don't have to care about that family, right?"

"True, but you should care about your own one. How's little Kyle doing?" Lightning asked coldly.

Chick seemed to be disgruntled and left. Lightning sighed heavily and went to his room. After some minutes he felt asleep.

He had a terrible nightmare. Sally was going to marry Vincent and everybody was invited, except for Lighting. Even Chick was allowed to be there because he was suddenly a priest. _Sorry _said the bouncer to Lightning as he tried to stop the wedding. _No race cars!_ And than Sally's mother appeared with an axe. _If you want my daughter than you can not be a race car anymore! Let me help you…_

"Stickers?"

Lightning screamed "Don't touch me!!"

"Hey, it's all right! It was just a dream!" he heard Sally's voice. She was standing beside him.

"Gosh, Sally! Never creep up on me while I'm sleeping!! Maybe your Vincent likes that but I – "

"Now don't start like that! I came to talk with you! I was really worried because I couldn't find you yesterday!"

"Oh, I'm sure your family missed me."

"Could you please stop being sarcastic? At the moment it's not important to me what my sister and my mother think. _You_ are important to me!"

"Yes, of course, that's why you told me everything about your fiancé…"

"_Former_ fiancé! Do you really think I didn't tell you about it just because I wanted to keep a secret? Listen, Stickers! Some years ago my life wasn't the same it is now! **I** was not the same person I am now! You see what my mother and Alison are like… The only important thing was my career… and finding a proper husband! And you know, Vincent… I really was in love with him for some time. But finally I realized that he was not the car I want to spend my whole life with. Actually I had nobody I really cared about except my family. Well, you know the rest of the story. I came to Radiator Springs and it changed my life. And I had no contact to people of my old life for years."

Lightning remained silent for some seconds. Finally he said:" Well, I understand. Why shouldn't I? But why didn't you tell me? Did you ever intend to tell me?"

"Of course!" Sally snapped. "But I wanted to leave all these things behind me… it's hard for me to talk about them. And I'm sorry my mother was so tactless. I'm sure you understand that she just tried to make you angry.

Stickers, I will tell you more of my old life one day, for sure. But no we should care about other things… remember? My mother told that Vincent will come today."

"Um, I'm not so keen on meeting that guy… we should leave Radiator Springs for some days…" Lightning said.

"Not an option. I want you to meet him. I have a feeling my mother wants me to remember the good old time with him… but when Vincent sees that my current boyfriend is such a handsome guy who is also one of the best race cars ever he will leave soon" Sally said with a smirk.

"Kind words!" Lightning was flattered.

Chick enjoyed watching Lightning's trouble because it diverted his own thoughts. He didn't want to think about his brother and therefore about his past. At least Kyle no longer tried to talk to Chick as he felt his elder brother's dislike. This made Chick in turn angry because he now felt like the bad guy. A vicious cycle.

Chick was driving slowly through the town looking for The King because he wanted to talk to someone and Strip was the only one here he could talk with. Of course Chick didn't intend to talk about family stuff or something like that! Just small talk…

He met Strip near at the end of the town. Unfortunately Junior was with him. That red guy (red like stupid McQueen) didn't seem to trust Chick. _Who cares?_

"Morning" said Strip to Chick and smiled. "Hi there" mumbled Junior. "Hi" said Chick, ignoring Junior. "How is it going?"

"Junior and I thought about an idea to cheer Lara Chrome up. Ya know, the new girl in town, she's the daughter of James Chrome."

"Yeah, I already met here. Nice girl. Pretty lonely I guess." Chick sighed "I mean during races you never think that you could die and then your family loses a son or a husband… I'm glad I don't have to think about family during races." _Wait you planed NOT to talk about family stuff!_

Junior raised an eyebrow and said "Well, you actually have a family. Remember Kyle? Turquoise guy, fast talking, funny…"

"Yeah, thanks for the quick update!" Chick snapped. "While speaking of him, have you seen him this morning?"

"Yes, we did. He wanted to visit Lara after we had told him about her." Strip explained.

"What?! Are you crazy? I don't think it's a good idea to let that maniac talk to someone who suffers!" Chick turned and headed for the new home of the Chromes.

He saw Lara and Kyle standing in front of the house. He was surprised to see her laughing.

"Nothing you say makes any sense!" he heard her saying to Kyle.

"It does not have to make sense. It's a Friday." Kyle said.

"No, it's a Tuesday" Lara corrected him.

"That's what I'm talking about." Kyle replied.

Lara laughed and shook her hood, than she spotted Chick. "Hi Chick. This is Kyle. He's also new in Radiator Springs."

"Yeah, I know who he is. Unfortunately." Chick muttered and said loudly "Believe it or not, but he's my brother."

Meanwhile Sally and Lightning were waiting in front of the "Welcome to Radiator Springs" sign.

"So… how is Vincent? Do you think I will get along with him?" Lightning asked.

"Well, it's been a long time… Maybe he's a completely different person now. But he has been always a bit… arrogant… but only to people he didn't like."

"As long as he doesn't hate race cars like your mother I think it'll be fine. At least I hope so. Are you going to tell him about us immediately?"

Before Sally could answer they suddenly spotted a dark green Jaguar approaching them.

"Sally… so this is where you live now?" the car had a slow and aristocratic voice.

"Oh, Vincent… uh, hi!" Sally said and turned red. Vincent gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lightning shot him an angry look.

"Now this must be… Lightning McQueen, the famous race car. I've read about you. My name is Vincent. Don't forget it, OK?"

_From which planet is that guy from?_ Lightning thought. _I have a feeling the next few days aren't going to be a pleasure… _

* * *

_Yeah, nothing special but I hope you enjoyed it!_

I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
